Carithney: Hidden in Hogwarts
by A. Primus
Summary: Carithney is being hidden in Hogwarts. Read about her (mis)adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I walk down the streets of London, ducking my head as people pass, my waist length hair falling forward as I do so. I walk through a pub and head straight to the back. I close my golden-green eyes, and place a slender hand on the brick wall. A moment later, there is a rumbling and I back up as the wall folds up on itself, revealing a bustling street previously blocked from view.

I step through the opening and sigh, walking down the street to my old friend Ollivander's shop. People stare as I brush past, my purple skirts brushing the ground. Self-consciously, I look down at the pavement and quicken my step. Coming to a stop in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop, I step in only after looking at my pointed ears in the shop window. The bell rings as I enter the small, musty store, filled to the brim with boxes containing wands of various shapes and sizes.

"Ollie! I'm here!" I call, stretching on my toes to see the back of the shop, eyes searching for the familiar face that I came to see.

When Ollivander comes out from in between the aisles of boxes, I smile, feeling that I would miss these visits most of all in the weeks to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Carithney and any events not happening in the movies and/or books! This chapter came into light because of my coauthor on Movellas, I'mNotReadyforThis! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"Ah, Carithney. How are you, my dear?" Ollivander asked with a grandfatherly smile.

"I'm fine, Ollie. How's business?" I asked, smiling brightly at the old man, and blinking, listening to the people outside. I lean on the counter, cautious not to knock any of the haphazardly stacked boxes over.

"Not as well with it being two weeks into the school year," Ollivander said, sighing lightly. "So. When do you start at Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow evening is when I arrive, but I don't know exactly when I'll actually start," I said.

"Ah. So why come visit when you should be at home, packing?"

"Well, I couldn't very well just leave without saying goodbye to my oldest friend, could I?" I turn my head at the sound of the bells, alerting the shop that a customer had arrived. Ollivander nodded at me as I took my leave. "I must be going, my friend. I'll send you post, all right?"

He smiles and nods again as I walk out the door and step into the busy street of Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"I had arrived to the train station and was about to enter the gateway when I heard voices behind me. I turned, not seeing anything abnormal save one thing. There were papers, The Daily Prophet, being handed out to the small clump of people crowding the station. I inched closer, looking over the shoulder of a man in a trenchcoat who held the paper up to read. As I read the bold faced print along the top of the page, my chest seized.  
The headline blared:/p 


	4. Chapter 4

I came to the cars for passengers, wandered down the aisle, looking for a compartment to sit in. I soon come to an empty one in the middle of the third car. I slid open the door and stepped in, calling my pixie, Finae, over to my side. I closed the door with a snap, making sure that she was within the compartment. There was a knock at the compartment door, and she flitted down to hide in my uniform pocket. "Yes?" I asked, startled a bit at being interrupted after having just sat down.

"Could we sit here?" a boy with dark, messy hair asked, poking his head inside.

I glanced around and shrugged delicately. "Sure."

He stepped in, lugging a small trunk with him. Two others followed, one redhead and a girl with bushy brown hair. After hefting their luggage up to the overhead compartments, they settled in, the boys across from me and the girl to my left.

"Are you new here? I don't think we've met," the girl stated assertively.

"I'm new," I replied simply, unwilling to say more.

"I'm Hermione," she said, offering a hand.

"I'm Carithney," I responded, accepting the handshake.

"Harry," the dark haired boy introduced himself when I glanced over. After another handshake, only the red head remained.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said.

"Nice to meet all of you," I said politely.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask," Hermione offered.

I nodded. "I might, thanks." I felt Finae squirm in my pocket and slid a hand in for her to rest on, to comfort her. In the temporary silence, I turned my head to the window as the train began to pull away from the station. My stomach knotted. Though I wouldn't admit it, I was nervous for this. I wished that Ollie was here.

"So," Hermione began to break the silence. "Are you transferring to Hogwarts from another school."

I hesitated, not sure how much I should say.


End file.
